


"We're not kids anymore"

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: An idea of how this scene may go, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A one shot of how a pre- battle of Starcourt mall moment could go.Based off Mike's lines in the trailer - "We're not kids anymore..."





	"We're not kids anymore"

“We're not kids anymore.”

  
  


Mike's words hung heavy in the silence of the night, the neon lights from the mall's sign casting a purple glow over him. The party members looked down at their feet, some looked to each other. El looked at Mike. 

 

“I mean, what did you think?” He continued. “We’re just gonna sit in my basement all day? Play games for the rest of our lives?”

 

No one said anything. They all looked terrified.

 

“This is real.” He clenched his fist. 

 

They didn't know what was going to happen in that mall. They didn't know if they'd all make it out alive.

 

One thing was for certain, they couldn't go back to the way things were. Not ever. They couldn't just play DnD forever, not when the real world depended on them. Real lives. This wasn't some game anymore.

 

So much had happened in the last two years that they never should have gone through, not in the short time they'd lived. So whilst physically they were 14, they all knew they'd been forced to grow up far too early. 

 

Mike stood in front of his friends, facing the mall. He could feel his heart racing and he tried to steady his breathing.

 

Everything they'd been through, it all came down to this final battle. It was up to them, and only them.

 

“I know we didn't ask for this. Didn't ask to have all this weight thrust upon us. But it happened.” He made eye contact with El. “And I don't regret anything.”

 

She managed a small smile. She didn't need to say words, right now their eyes said everything. Somehow she wasn't scared anymore if she made it out alive, because she knew that Mike loved her and she knew he knew she loved him too. They didn't need to say it. But it gave her something to look forward to.

 

Mike's voice remained strong despite the fear he was feeling himself. But it was his role as paladin, as dungeon master, to inspire his party. He didn't know himself what was going to happen but he couldn't let the others know just how scared he was. 

 

“It's down to us. Now or never. It's time to end this thing once and for all.”

 

He waited for someone to say something.

 

“We have to face this together. As a party.” He looked around at their individual faces. “Who's with me?”

 

El stepped forward, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek before interlocking their hands. “I'm with you.”

 

Max reached for Lucas’ hand, and together they stepped forward, Max holding on to El's other hand.

 

Will then followed, and finally Dustin until they were stood in a line facing the mall, all holding hands. They were in this together. No matter what happens.

  
  



End file.
